


【路人Lio/R18】魔女的晚祷

by leslapins



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslapins/pseuds/leslapins
Summary: 捏造过去。过激情节慎入。送给我家亲爱的情人节贺（严重迟到）
Kudos: 7





	【路人Lio/R18】魔女的晚祷

*路人（们）X Lio过激黑暗系情节，暴力描写，不能接受慎入  
*时间线大概在原作剧情5年前。Lio身世纯属捏造，如有雷同都怪ashes歌词(x)

*BGM：Ashes

=============

魔女的晚祷

Lio最喜欢夏天的晚饭时间。天色还很亮，亮得仿佛黑夜永远不会到来。这时大房子里每个角落都在发光。午后和黄昏之间那种清澈不刺眼的柔光，像水一样淌在银质的食器和玻璃杯上，又像植物油润泽在食物表面，光看着就让人食欲大振。  
家里每个人都有固定座位。Lio的位置靠窗，在爸爸和妈妈身边，哥哥们在对面。晚饭开始前是晚祷的时间。那时候他或许还不懂这一切的意思，只是学着家人们的样子，在教堂的钟声响彻天空之时，表情祥和地闭上眼睛，十指相扣，低着头。  
但一分钟早该过去了。Lio睁开眼睛，看见每个人依然保持着祷告的姿势，就像一幅画，画里的时间是凝固的，夕光中的人影却像锅上的油脂一样在融化。越来越热。  
越来越热。

热到了一定程度，就会突然变成彻骨的冷，就像冻伤到最后也会变成灼烧。人体的感知有多精妙，Lio这时候还不全知道。家人的事情，过去的事情，十四年来的事情，全都变成泡沫一样的梦，一吹就破。  
冷的感觉来自于水，像一场大雨从头上浇下来。Lio想睁眼却怎么都睁不开，湿漉漉的头发黏住睫毛。从梦中坠落的惊魂未定，让他张嘴大口吸气，凉意趁机直灌进肺腔里。  
“该起床了，小少爷。”  
陌生的声音。陌生的人脸。陌生的房间——Lio没能马上认出自己的卧室来。他生活了十四年的不宽敞却温暖熟悉的空间，早已面目全非。采光良好的高窗户被黑胶带贴住，被掀翻家具像被飓风卷过的木头东倒西歪，内容物狼藉地淌了一地。浅色地毯上覆着厚厚的灰。烧过的窗帘布和乱纸页，麻绳和凳子腿。还有一面翻倒在地的小相框。Lio挣扎着想起身把它捡起来，却被一股剧烈的痛感拽回床上。不是因为被捆在身后的手，或者绑在一起的脚踝。他分不清疼痛从哪儿来，因为浑身上下无一处没有伤，刀口或瘀伤，藏在凌乱的衬衣和校服西装裤下面。  
“哟，这不还挺精神的嘛。”  
另一个陌生的声音响起来。这回他看到了说话人的脸。不认识的人，随处可见的络腮胡子，可能在哪个周六集市上有过一面之缘。他们的镇子不算大，但他们家和当地交往不多。父亲每周去城里上班，他和兄弟们上寄宿学校，每个月回家一两次。生活始终平静如一，直到某一天。  
那天发生了什么，Lio一时还没想起来。  


有些人陆续走进房间。更多的陌生人，尽说着些难懂的话。  
“怎么样？”  
“费了老大的劲。明明是个弱女子还挺能扛的，跟丈夫儿子一样，到咽气了也不肯招出来。”  
“算了吧，管他Burnish能藏到哪，总会被揪出来的。”  
“嘛，处理掉了也是好事。窝藏Burnish的都不是什么好东西。而且一家子里出了个Burnish，剩下的都是隐患。”  
“也是。总之现在就剩这小子了？刚才试过了，好像也是什么都不知道的样子。”  
“据说他大哥变成Burnish的时候他都不在家吧。”  
“是吗？怕不是你们打药打太多给整傻了？”  
屋里那么黑，他却看得见那些人在笑。笑声和视线一起聚到他身上，像千根针刺过来，Lio下意识的缩了缩。  
“别担心，小子，马上就让你跟家人团聚去。”  
他们说团聚的时候笑得更厉害。衣服上和脸上沾着乌黑的血迹跟着颤抖起来，Lio只觉得脑子也跟着嗡嗡作响。一直站在床边的年轻些的男人一把揪住他的头发。Lio被迫仰起头，这天第一次发出短促的闷哼。屋里的人都在等着一场秀，看那冰凉的刀刃舔着白皙的脖子，在他们眼里的并不是个纤弱而令人怜惜的少年，甚至不是人类。二十五年前火焰的恶魔接连降临在人间，恐惧驱使着普通人们组成自卫团，开始只是为了守卫城镇的治安，随后逐渐演变为发泄式的处刑秀。对Burnish不得用火刑，火焰是他们的力量，但他们知道火焰的恶魔和他们的家人也流淌着鲜血，所幸杀死人类的方法也能杀死他们，让人类痛苦的方法也能让他们痛苦。  


Lio这时候还没完全明白，这一切到底为什么发生。这天之前他还是个普通人家的孩子，晚餐前会家人一起祷告的普通人家。家人在一起很少谈论这方面的事，学校里偶尔听说过可怕的流言：晚上睡着睡着变成了Burnish的孩子，烧光了自己的家。Lio没被Burnish烧死，但这些普通人突然闯进他的家，把他亲人和一切都夺走了。一切都太过荒谬，最后升起来的感情可不止是悲伤。  
“怎么，吓得话都不会说了？”  
处刑秀不能轻易终结。男人们兴奋地扯着脖子等着看罪人惊恐求饶时丑陋不堪的嘴脸。但被揪着头发的少年突然猛地挣扎起来，不顾刀刃在皮肤上留下划痕，奋力扭过头，朝行刑者的手狠狠咬了一口。  
男人像被踩着尾巴的狗似的惨叫一声，松开抓着Lio头发的手，刀也掉在床上。Lio没妄想过这个举动能让自己逃掉。下一秒又有几个人扑上来，把他死死按住。  
“混账。没想到这小子还有力气反抗。”  
“对Burnish的同党果真不能掉以轻心。赶紧处理掉吧。”  
其中一个人说道。用力摁住头顶的手让Lio没法抬头。但他还能稍微抬起眼睛，双瞳被愤怒而染成金红色。  
“等一下等一下。从刚才起你们都在一个劲地急什么。”  
讲话的是个痞里痞气的人。自治团里有不少这些游手好闲的无业游民，打着狩猎异类的旗号，肆意作恶。  
“你什么意思？”有人对他表示不满。他们着急着想完事，回到普通的生活里去。  
“没什么，就觉得，多浪费啊。反正怎么着最后都是死路一条，杀掉之前先用来爽一爽不是挺好吗。”  
男人从裤兜里掏出一个小瓶子和针筒，从墙角绕到床边。Lio还不知道他是要干什么，伴着手臂上一阵细小的刺痛，冰凉的液体灌进血液里，像某种液体燃料，很快烧了起来。  
“这是刚才那种药的加强版。不一会儿你就会舒服了。”  
Lio才注意到那个人是在对自己说话。那些压在他身上的手放开了，在给他打药的男人的示意下。连脚上的束缚也被松开。但他也没了逃走的力气。身体开始软下来。肌肉酥麻，像床垫一样一摁就会软软地陷进去。呼吸变得困难，Lio张大口喘气吸气，气流在喉咙里烧起来。他差点以为自己也要变异了。  
“喂，不会吧。对Burnish你也下得了手？”说话声里混着讪笑。  
“他不还是个普通的小鬼么。而且，以防万一我才用了珍贵的药啊。”  
男人说着，给趴在床上的Lio翻了个身。仰面朝上更让他看清那些扭曲的嘴脸。药效影响下，眼里的人像都成了残影。魔鬼准备享用它们的盛宴，贪婪的笑容伴着涎水往下淌。  
男人握着那细瘦的腰把他拖到床沿，急切地拽掉了他裤子。光裸的两腿被分开时Lio还没来得及反应，直到男人的手探进他股缝间的凹陷处。Lio狠狠地颤抖，被药物麻得酥软的肌肉都一下紧绷起来。那里面又干又紧。男人咒骂着把手指抽出来，塞到Lio嘴里，搅拌几下，沾够了唾液，再塞回他下身。那根本算不上润滑，他甚至能感觉到男人手指上的粗茧刮着又薄又细腻的肠壁。Lio再也不打算忍了，奋力扭动着身体表示抗拒。  
“在干什么……不要！放开我！”  
他没发现，自己的挣扎让看客们的表情发生了变化。从一开始的不屑又厌恶，到兴奋、跃跃欲试。抵抗的猎物能增进食欲，对野兽而言。那些早就不是正常人了。  
臀瓣被掰得更开，又有两根指头塞进去，括约肌被撑得红肿。男人龌龊地笑着，手指往里狠狠捅了好几下，觉得内壁不那么紧绷，就急不可耐地抓起男孩的脚踝，挺着胯，把粗鲁的阳具插进那纤细的身体里去。  
Lio没有因为那一阵剧痛叫出声音。但他差点把自己牙齿咬碎，呜咽声都压在喉咙里。受尽折磨的身体无法适应异物的侵犯，但他使不上劲，只能柔软地含住那根又粗又烫的凶器。他想抽泣，但又不愿在这些人面前屈服，只是默默咬紧了嘴唇。他要抑制的不光是哭声，还有体内越烧越旺的火。  
这些事他都不知道。少年在享受到性爱之前先学会的，是暴力。男人在他身上用力地挺，不时发出满足的低吼，像野兽在将他碾碎，享受着单方面的凌虐的欢愉。而他蜷缩在床上，双腿被拉开，夹在行凶者的腰间，被绑着的手紧紧揪着身下的床单，嘴唇被自己咬出了血，眼泪没法退回眼眶。  
身上的那个男人还没完事，又有人爬到床上，揪着他头发迫他把头别到一边，捏着他鼻子迫他张口，把阳具深深挺到他喉咙里。Lio喘不过气，猛地咳嗽想把抵住喉咙的异物咳出来，又被抓住头发按得更紧，腥臭味一下子在口鼻腔内漫开，呛得他心脏紧缩起来。  


围观的人们也开始蠢蠢欲动，逐渐聚过来，凑到床边，有些等不及的直接开始宽衣解带。  
“喂，快点！下一个到我了。”  
“刚才还缩在一边不敢上，现在倒好。”  
“话说Burnish的穴感觉怎么样？果然又热又骚吧？”  
那些淫猥的语言，一个字都不能听进去。这才是梦吧。Lio缓慢地闭上眼睛，盼着从梦中醒来，一切疼痛和污秽和模糊的恐惧都会消失掉。他又能回到那个明亮的大屋子里去了。但体内的一阵阵疼痛总要把他拖到现实来。不光是疼而已。特别热，像一根烧红的铁棒在身体里捣，越捣越深，捣得他脑髓发麻。被滚烫的铁棒反复摩擦的体内也会跟着燃烧起来，点着神经的末端，下一轮的抽插总会混着更多的疼痛和快感。  
最早插入他的男人先射了，像畜生一样低吼着，把精液灌到他体内。冲进腹部的燥热和压迫感让他像突然被推到浪尖。还没来得及好好迎接那短暂的快感，塞进嘴里的那玩意也开始往他喉咙里狠狠地撞，伴着一阵颤抖，黏液直接射在他气管里。  
男人把阴茎抽出来的时候Lio一个劲地咳嗽，那肮脏的精液还是喝进去了一半，另一些黏在嘴角边。呼吸还没平复下来，又有人把他翻了个身，以趴跪在床上的姿势，再次被撞开身体。被摩擦得红肿的甬道经不住连续的折磨，像要把异物推出去一样一阵阵痉挛起来。  
剧烈的疼痛让Lio瞳孔放大，从紫色变成黄昏燃烧般的红。一直没法合拢的嘴里喊出一点儿尖叫，又被他用意志力拉了回去。  
“夹得这么紧，被操得很舒服吧？感想怎么样？”  
“……呜。”Lio沉默着把脸埋进床单里。  
“爽得话都说不出来了吗。再给你点更爽的。”  
男人抓起刚用来绑住他脚踝的绳子，一把套在男孩细长的脖子上。  
“给老子抬起头来，求饶呀。”  
男人一边拉紧绳索，一边骑在他身上用力挺动。下身的抽插和喉咙被压住的窒息感让Lio无声地哭叫出来。但这回是真的发不出声音了。缺氧的大脑开始发热，和被不停侵犯的下腹一样变得滚烫，几乎要融化掉，急剧升高的内压找到了个小口，就迫不及待地冲出来。  
“居然被勒得高潮了，这些怪物都是变态吧。”  
“悠着点，别一下子玩坏了，还有那么多人等着用呢。”  
脖子上的束缚什么时候松开了，Lio不知道。膝盖软得再也跪不住，身子整个瘫软在床上，大腿和臀部白皙的皮肤上都是紫红色瘀痕和精液。绑着手腕的绳索磨破了皮，但没人打算要帮他松开。  
“下一个换我上！”  
“该我了，混球！是我先逮住他的！”  
“还是我负责拷问他的呢！”  
男人们为了先后顺序愉快地争执起来。Lio能听见那些声音，但好像一切都与他无关了。然后他们接连着爬到他身上，换着姿势进入他，在任何完好的皮肤上加上新的疤痕，尽情发泄自己对异类的厌恶和征服的欲望，像一群发现了腐肉的蠕虫，可怜又贪婪。可怜？对，被对火焰的恐惧折磨得只剩皮相，内里能称为人性的东西都被蚕食殆尽了。想到这儿Lio突然不那么痛苦了，身子仿佛被大火一点一点舔舐掉，渐渐只余下一团灰烬，被风拂去。

屋子里昏暗得像在水底，分不清时间。Lio把头转向窗边，空洞的眼里已经淌不出泪。意识模模糊糊，身体感觉也早就麻痹，只是还没完全失去知觉。男人几乎都享受了一番，疼痛之间的时间间隔开始变长。密闭空间中弥漫着动物配种室一样的腥臭。  
“还挺不错的，要不要养在哪当玩具用？”  
“都没什么反应了，夹也夹不住，已经废了吧。”  
最后压在他身上的那个人下床提起裤子，骂骂咧咧道。  
“再说，万一啥时候跟他哥一样变成Burnish的话……”  
窗缝里突然飘来遥远的钟声，从小镇另一端的教堂，跨过整片黄昏的天空和山岗。镇里的人都对这声音敏感，像被上了魔咒的人偶。“该走了。”有人说道。“这小子也赶快处理掉。记着等死透了才能放火烧。”  
“等会儿，先找找这房间有没有什么值钱的东西。”  
Lio看到脚步来来回回，破旧的皮鞋踢到各种杂物，把本就满地狼藉的屋子又整个翻了个底朝天。躺在地毯上的小相框，也被谁一脚踹翻过来。Lio终于看清楚了，那是他和家人的全家福，爸爸和妈妈，兄长们和他，在家门口盛开着玫瑰的小庭院里，在午后明亮的阳光中，笑容永远凝固在碎掉的玻璃后面。  
好痛。被折磨得精疲力尽的身体不知怎的又烧起来，浑身没有一处不在燃烧，喉咙被什么搔刮着，他想要放声大喊，挤压了太多的能量在体内不断膨胀，像一颗正在坍缩的恒星。直到某个临界点。

没有人知道发生了什么，没人来得及反应。在屋里翻箱倒柜的人也好，在别的房间处理这家人的尸体的人也好，在门口放风的人也好，在田里耕作着、在商店里准备打烊、那些默许这一切发生的人也好，每个人都感觉到热浪并转过身，在相差不过几微秒的时间里，还没来得及看清就被紫色的火龙瞬间吞没掉。从山的另一端能看见，像麦浪一样金灿灿的天空中，突然闪过一道十字形的紫白色光，像闪电一样，伴着一阵炸裂的巨响，半边天空霎时熊熊燃烧起来，烧得通红。

Lio睁开眼睛之前，依稀听到教堂的钟声还在奏响，低沉而悠远，像从另一个世界而来。  
记忆是一片空白。这是哪儿，自己是谁，从哪里来，为什么躺在一大片寸草不生的碎石堆中心，他一点也记不起来。想从身上找些线索，却发现身上的并非一般的衣物，而是燃烧的火焰。淡紫色的细小菱形细片跳动着裹紧了他的身体，像个暖和的拥抱，温柔得让人潸然。  
那一刻他想起了自己的名字。

Lio Fotia。

还有自己和火焰的联系。

我是Burnish。

一阵秋风将尘埃吹往半空，他已经无法从灰烬中还原出自己过去的存在，但至少此刻包裹在身上的火告诉了他，往后他要往何处去。火星每一跳动中似乎都掺杂着细小的哭声。  
血红色的黄昏中，教堂的钟声渐渐消隐，但那些悲伤的恸哭声反而更加清晰，仿佛这世上Burnish的痛苦的求助都通过这温柔的火焰传导而来。而他是为了平息那些声音而存在的。  
Lio Fotia低下头，朝着太阳下山的方向，十指相扣，表情祥和地阖上眼睛。

FIN.


End file.
